


Of Throne And Shackles

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, shackles, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elven prince had always gotten what he had wanted, be it jewellery, silk sheets, and even his very own personal body guard in his bed. Not that the dragon knight minded at all. If anything, he was as enraptured in the prince, as the prince was in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Throne And Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.  
> Thank you so much for your kind and well mannered request, and also thank you so much for waiting so long, anon dear!! New Year’s Eve and Christmas and university re-starting had me very occupied, so I’m very sorry! The prompts were: Throne and Shackles. I periodically open up fanfic prompts and requests on my Tumblr, and this is one of those! Have some Elf Prince!Matthew and Dragon Knight!Alfred with a bit of NSFW fun with shackles. I really do hope you enjoy it!! Smooch smooch!

 “N-Nngh…”  
  
“You’re the most beautiful.”  
  
Whispers licked at the air, carrying only as far as inches in front of soft, pink lips, though that was as far as they needed to be carried, the words curling in against chapped, swollen lips, and dripping into tanned ears.  
  
“You’re my favourite of them all.”  
  
“A- _Hah_ … Ah, please…”  
  
The glossy sheets shifted, bare limbs sliding over the high thread count silk, contrasting sun kissed gold to pure white. Thick muscles flexed and trembled beneath skin, rippling with power and trembling with every brush and touch delivered by pale, soft skinned fingertips. The scent of vanilla cream and coconut oil tinted the air, faintly masking the scarcest scent of musk and arousal, thickening and seeping from their pores, seeming as though it was purposefully seeking out their nostrils just to invade and overwhelm their senses and drive them mad with lust.  
  
Lips smacked with kisses along flesh; soft and pink, tasting the saltiness of the sweat and masculinity that pulsed there, leaving behind little glistening strokes where his tongue had traced and coiled. A perky nipple was smoothed over, the hardened nub flicked with the point of a tongue against the firm swell of the pectoral muscle, pulling in sharp and short breaths from the tanned male, along with hapless whines that couldn’t be choked down, and breathless pleas in a language of coal and fire.  
  
“Y-Your majesty,  _please_ —”  
  
“Matthieu. Alone in my chambers, you can call me Matthieu.”  
  
“ _Matthew_.”  
  
His name was a moan, ashy and rough on an unpractised tongue, but it made the elf prince shiver nevertheless, croon as if it had been pronounced correctly, and not dragged over the coals of a dragon knight’s throat. The heat it picked up only elicited more desire, and sparked an ember inside that began to burn in his veins, pulsing through with every thump of his heart in his chest. He was the earth and water, and his knight was fire and the wind. They could so easily destroy each other; all they needed was enough fire on earth with winds to stoke it, just as how the water could smother the flames and the mountains block the wind.  
  
They could devour and annihilate, but they were harmony. The knight was as reliant on his prince, as the prince was on his knight.  
  
“Say my name again, Alfred,” Matthew breathed, his voice like the untainted winds over silky petals, trembling like the leaves that it shook, “Say it again.”  
  
“Matthew…  _Matthew_ , please. Touch me more, please,” Alfred groaned, head pressing back against the pillow, dark gold hair splayed like the burn of the sun, sunshine sealed in the locks just like how the bright blue skies were trapped in his eyes, now glossy with lust, “Matthew, Matthew,  _Matthew_!”  
  
Matthew’s teeth grazed whilst his slim, toned body arched catlike and elegant as he pushed himself up, surged like water flowing downstream from a mountain where it sizzled into a steamy kiss against molten lips, pale fingers catching light with the passion that raged burning, scolding,  _viciously_   _hot_  inside of Alfred’s chest who was heaving breaths like he was trying to start a hurricane. Their lips moulded, swelling with the force of it, teeth clicking as their jaws worked, trying to shift angles to slot in more naturally together, finding their perfect arrangement moments later with Matthew perched like a sturdy old tree, withstanding to the wind of Alfred’s pushes and shudders which were strong, but not enough to draw him off.  
  
Metal clinked, and violet eyes—coloured like the Aurora Borealis lights of the north, mixed with lavender, indigo, and speckles of golden stars—opened and dragged up to the head of his large bed, to the intricate wooden carvings of the bedpost and the shackles that were locked around the thickest poles, securing Alfred’s hands above his head and keeping him captive upon his sheets.  
  
“Let me touch you,” Alfred begged, the words tumbling straight into Matthew’s mouth before he nipped and sucked on his bottom lip, teasing it with his tongue, whimpering and releasing it within moments, “Unchain me, please, I need to touch you. I need to touch you, Matthew, you’re so beautiful, please, please, let me  _touch_.”  
  
“Patience,” Matthew exhaled, fingers roaming once again, long and slim index fingers circling Alfred’s nipples whilst his hips echoed the motions where he sat, causing Alfred to jerk at the odd sensitivity of his body, “You said you’d be a good pet, didn’t you?”  
  
Alfred whimpered, his jaw falling slack as he arched his back up, up, up and his legs followed, toes curling and feet bunching the sheets towards the bare curve of his rear, firm muscles beneath the plump fat. The dragon’s hide was tough and thick, and in human form, it was delectable. Alfred retained this regular shape unless he sensed a threat against the royal kingdom, when he would plunge from the walls, find the highest point and leap into the skies and catch the glint of the sun on his back, his shadow outstretched far below him before his wings would catch him, sapphire blue, large, and _powerful_ , and he would roar so ferociously it would melt the bravery of the enemy long before he breathed fire.  
  
All that power now lay trembling beneath the elf prince, seated on bare hips like it was nothing, like a fearsome and near omnipotent creature like Alfred could be tamed. Alfred didn’t lie beneath him because he was forced. Alfred lay beneath him because he  _chose_  to, and that only made it all the sweeter.  
  
“Should I take my robe off?” Matthew asked, leaning away from hungry lips, his fingers splayed where his hands braced themselves on Alfred’s chest, purposefully grinding his rear against Alfred’s bare cock—thick, hard and throbbing hot against the insides of his thighs and the cleft of his ass, skin on skin so that Alfred  _knew_  the prince was bare beneath the silken robe that he wore.  
  
“Please. Oh please, oh please, oh please,” Alfred choked out, bright blue eyes peering up like Matthew was a God and he was starved for even a single glimpse, “Take it off, Matthew,  _please_.”  
  
The knight’s rambunctiousness throughout the day was being channelled into eagerness that night, the bright smiles now turned into gazes of hunger and desperation, the bounciness converted into trembling twitches that yanked at shackles they both knew he could break, yet chose not to. It was symbolic of trust and willingness, not for detainment. Should Alfred truly wish to, it would be no problem for him to shatter the bonds and tear the bed post with it and overpower Matthew like he was nothing but a leaf in a hurricane.  
  
Sharp eyes locked more accurately than a hawk’s when Matthew’s hands moved from Alfred’s chest to his own waist and then up higher to the neck of the robe, fingering the pale lavender silk, throwing his head back to allow the caramel gradated fair blond curls to bounce and sway about his unmarred neck, stretching the skin taut as he arched. The robe first parted and slid open at the collar, his collarbone like the railing of a partition as the fabric slid over it smoothly, baring itself first, and then shoulders that curved into tight and toned muscle, only to be hidden again. Alfred groaned, voice husky and rumbling a low tenor, the crackle of sparks in his chest roughening the sound. Matthew smiled, sliding his hands down over his chest, thumbs hooking into the fabric and dragging, a sliver of milky skin taunting Alfred’s hunger, his  _starvation_  that would only be satisfied when the prince was bare and boneless and sated, curled at his side.  
  
“Do you have any idea what your body does to me?”  
  
Had he not been so wired and focused on Matthew, Alfred would have missed the soft words, tearing his eyes up to meet Matthew’s, swallowing thickly and moaning at the raw desire and admiration he saw there, grazing along his body, and he flexed and tensed just because he knew Matthew liked it.  
  
And  _oh_ , like it he did, letting out another shaky breath, rewarding the show of muscles with a firm roll of hips, rocking them back and forward, up and down to allow Alfred’s cock to be hot-dogged between his cheeks.  
  
“That’s what I like,” Matthew praised, untying the robe’s belt that held it fastened closed with the slowness of an eternity to waste, flexing his own thighs to squeeze at Alfred’s hips, “You’re the most beautiful and look at what you do to me. You can feel it, can’t you?”  
  
Alfred nodded hastily, unable to decide between whether he wanted to watch Matthew’s fingers torment him, or watch the eyes watching him, his arousal twitching at both.  
  
“What do you feel?”  
  
God, Matthew was really going to make him do this, wasn’t he? A moment’s hesitation passed, and his cheeks coloured crimson, swallowing thickly to try to alleviate the sudden dryness of his throat. He’d do whatever he needed to so that he could be pleasured, say anything he needed to so that he could get even more touches, but more than anything, he’d say and do  _anything_  if it made Matthew’s lashes flutter, or his breath catch in his throat, or his movements stutter. Matthew had many kinks, and Alfred was keen to gratify them all.  
  
“I feel so horny, Matthew. You make me feel really hot and bothered, so uncomfortably hot. I feel like I’m burning from the inside of my chest and you’re making me catch on fire,” Alfred breathed, licking his lips quickly, studying the smooth sway of Matthew’s body, the confidence, the intricate attention to detail, “I can feel your skin. It’s so soft and makes me so hard. I can feel every touch and I want to ravage you, want to peel away that robe and every layer you have until you’re completely exposed and I can see your soul.”  
  
Matthew’s hips slowed, though their pressure firmed, smiling as Alfred was allowed to speak freely.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I want to see you kneeling above me, like the prince you are, in control of our pleasure. You’re royalty, but I want to soil you. I want to leave my fingerprints behind. I want to taste your skin. I want to taint you.  _Me_. Those will be  _my_  marks on your body,” Alfred growled, biceps flexing as his arms jerked against the shackles, the clatter reminding him to reign in his power, rolling his hips up against Matthew’s on the bed as he grew even more worked up, “No one touches my prince but  _me_. I’m the only personal bodyguard, I’m the favourite knight, and I’m the only one willing to do anything, oh please, Matthew,  _anything_.”  
  
“So what do you want me to do?”  
  
“I want to see you bare, please, let me see, let me taste, I’m craving you,” Alfred hissed, pushing his torso up as best as he could, the tendons jutting out in his neck as muscles grew taut and hard under his skin, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, “Let me suck your dick, Matthew, you know how good a cock sucker I am, please, Matthew, give your cock to me.”  
  
“I’ll let you, seeing as you asked so nicely,” Matthew hummed, pinching the ends of the belt of his robe and pulling, silk sliding against silk as it came undone agonisingly slowly.  
  
Alfred’s eyes lit up, wide and focused, and he whimpered in delight, watching as the fabric finally slipped away, leaving Matthew bare before him, cock standing tall and flushed. Matthew was longer than him, but Alfred was thicker—a large head with a slowly thickening length, and he knew how much he elf enjoyed it deeply, loved to sink down until the curve of his cock rubbed inside of him in all the right places. Just as much as Alfred loved to feel Matthew sinking into him, long and a good girth, but the depth of how far he could thrust was what made his toes curl the most.  
  
“Let me suck it, please, yes, yes, Matthew,” he groaned, licking his lips in anticipation as the robe was tossed aside on the bed, perking up more as the elf prince began to crawl up over his body sultrily, cock sliding first along his belly, then between his pectorals on his chest, and he eagerly tried to angle his chin and head down to take it in, “Fill my mouth, please, yes, please, Matthew, please.”  
  
“You’re so hungry for it,” Matthew chuckled, settling with his knees just beneath the pits of Alfred’s arms, holding his cock up and stroking it slowly, letting out a delighted sigh at the pleasure, “You’re such a good beggar, too.”  
  
Leaning in a little, Matthew braced himself with one hand against the top of the headboard, the other holding his cock still and angling it down as he curved his back a little, the tip of his arousal brushing along Alfred’s parted, wet lips. He shuddered as he watched Alfred inhale deeply, tongue sliding out moments after to hungrily lap at the bulbous head. Taking in a deep breath, Alfred parted his lips and sucked the head in, groaning huskily in delight, the sound vibrating through to the hyper-sensitive tip.  
  
Alfred had an oral fixation, and Matthew was well aware of that, never about to deny the dragon knight the chance to give him a blowjob, especially not when he did it so  _well_. Alfred’s tongue curled, pressing at his foreskin and burrowing in against the little hole at the tip where it mercilessly rubbed. A sharp moan fell from Matthew’s lips, trailing off into a whimper as he clutched to the headboard harder, toes curling.  
  
“Yes, r-right there, Alfred, good job,” Matthew praised, breath hitching as the talented tongue rubbed insistently at the little slit, muscles quivering and tensing with each additional suck and flick, “Take it all in… T-Take it in, Alfred.”  
  
Eagerly, the dragon knight complied, jaw slackening a little bit before he began to slowly sink down along the length of the cock, tongue lathering up as he went to make sliding his lips down easier. Bobbing his head carefully, he pushed down a little further each time, assisted with the saliva, slurping loudly, not bothering to hide the lewd sounds, rewarded with a twitch of the hips and a hitched breath from Matthew each time the noise was accompanied by a particularly hard suck.  
  
It was the rumble deep in Alfred’s chest, followed by the steady warming of his mouth that had Matthew crying out suddenly, one hand still gripping the headboard while the other grasped hard at blond hair. The curling heat had him bucking in sharp motions, Alfred’s tongue searing passion against his cock before he pulled his hips back, panting hard, a mixed string of pre-cum and saliva connecting the bulbous tip to the dragon’s smiling lips.  
  
Violet eyes opened, and Matthew laughed softly, letting out a playful growl as he shakily shifted his hips back down to help him shuffle backwards, snapping the string that joined them and swiping it away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
“You control your fire so well you can breathe it enough to drive me mad,” Matthew whispered, leaning back at the flicker of flames that curled and heated between their lips, smiling wider to mimic the one beneath.  
  
“You love fucking my hot mouth,” Alfred crooned, bright blue eyes crinkling happily as Matthew groaned, leaning down to join their lips together in a molten kiss.  
  
It felt molten too, and Matthew’s tongue dipped into Alfred’s mouth, seeking out the last of the curling heat before he pulled back when the dragon moaned softly, grinning down at him.  
  
“I’m going to ride you now,” Matthew said with a low purr, his hands tracing the fiery chest, trailing back down and over each muscle, “But I’m leaving the shackles on. Consider this training, eh? Your lower half can use all the power you want, but the top half  _must_  be restrained. You’re not to break the shackles or my bed.”  
  
Leaning down, Matthew pressed a soft and chaste kiss to Alfred’s lips, silencing the whine that echoed.  
  
“Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Matthew.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
The oil had been prepared earlier, thick and slippery and Matthew had spent far too long trying to wash it from his hands after preparing himself in advance, which was only a good sign that it wouldn’t dry prematurely or be ineffective. He’d wanted the dragon worked up, but he doubted he’d be as patient himself when he was amidst pleasure. Of course, he’d stretch himself again a bit more, naturally, but at least the bulk of it was done prior to inviting Alfred into his chambers and bed so that when it became teasing to them both, he could sink down on the dragon’s thick cock without pain.  
  
Uncapping the bottle after he swiped it from the bedside stand, he drizzled some of it along Alfred’s arousal, fingers coming down to smooth it along every inch and lather it evenly, smiling at every buck and hitch of breath it caused.  
  
“Patience,” he crooned, thumb sliding along the thick vein on the underside down to the base, tracing it back up to give the softer head a gentle rub and squeeze before his fingers came away, moving down between his own legs to slip them inside of himself, testing his boundaries of how many he could fit, making sure that he was properly prepared.  
  
Alfred’s expression became strained watching the elf prince, his eyebrows knitted, a bit of sweat curling over his cheeks and along his jaw line to drip off to his chest. He took in a deep breath, steadying himself as Matthew perched above his hips, fingers sliding out and teasing them both when he angled Alfred’s cock to press just slightly against the puckered muscles that were well stretched out. Gradually, Matthew began to sink down, inch by inch as his body yielded for the thick bulbous head first, and then down the length, violet eyes fluttering shut with a hiss, tipping his head back as his lips parted in pleasure.  
  
“Why are you so tight? Did you stretch at all?” Alfred choked out, cracking his eyes open to look up at Matthew, unaware that he’d shut them at all.  
  
“Yeah… You’re just really worked up, and I’m tensing a little,” Matthew chuckled, leaning his head forward and placed his hands on Alfred’s belly, bracing himself as he came to sit down completely on Alfred’s hips, relaxing and rocking them ever so slightly, pulling a groan from them both, “See? I feel a bit looser now, eh?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say  _loose_  either,” Alfred huffed out with a laugh, his smile curling lopsidedly on his lips, raising an eyebrow, “I can certainly stretch you out though.”  
  
“You’re being cheeky,” Matthew murmured, trying hard to suppress his smile, only to gasp aloud as Alfred bucked his hips sharply, jerking him up and making him fall back down with a sharp pitched sound that broke off into a laugh, “ _Alfred_.”  
  
“Mm, yeah, let me fuck you, Matthew, God, let me, let me, come on, start bouncing,” he encouraged, flexing his arm muscles, rotating his wrists and curling his hands into fists to make the bicep muscles bulge more, “I’m yours, so make me fuck you, come on.”  
  
“So demanding,” Matthew snorted, rolling his eyes, though gathered his feet beneath him properly and lifted his hips up, bringing them down again in a smooth rhythm, “Fuck me then.”  
  
Alfred needed no further encouragement, growling huskily and uncurled his fingers so that he could grasp the shackles instead, the metal clinking as he braced his feet on the bed, his thighs spread wide enough to help give Matthew balance and a brace as he began to thrust upwards in sharp motions. With Alfred adding power from below, Matthew keened, bouncing eagerly to meet his thrusts, fingers curling and scratching against Alfred’s sun kissed stomach. Their breaths came unevenly, gushes of uneven air over jagged mountain tops, falling hard and fast to match their movements, the room crackling with heat with every exhale from the dragon, bright blue eyes almost glowing with the embers that smouldered in his chest.  
  
“Harder,” Matthew demanded, almost a snarl, a reminder that even the gentle earth could be harsh, that even the softest and prettiest of flowers could be poisonous, “I know you’re h-holding back your strength. Only your upper body should be restrained not your lower, now  _fuck me_.”  
  
Alfred scowled, his eyes set in a fiery determination, muscles hardening as he let out a roar of passion, giving Matthew only moments to brace himself. Cries of pleasure echoed within the canopies of Matthew’s four poster bed, the lewd slap of skin on skin echoing between them in their fervent desperation for release. He could feel the power beneath him, the tapered self-control that kept his upper body hard and from shattering the shackles that kept him bound, even as he was thrown upwards by his lower body with a strength that felt almost unmeasured.  
  
“T-That’s it. There, there, there,” Matthew chanted, voice trembling as he tried to choke it down even a little bit, smother it, grasping at his cock and jerking himself off in time desperately, crying out at the way he fell back down, body curving forward so that their foreheads pressed together, his other hand grasping hard at Alfred’s shoulder, “So close, I’m so close,  _fuck_.”  
  
“Cum for me, Matthew, c-cum for me,  _please_ ,” Alfred panted, angling his head to capture Matthew’s lips and swallow both of their sounds.  
  
Movements jerky, they hardly lasted much longer before they were cumming, Alfred first, followed in mere thrusts by Matthew, the former’s release loud and cried out while the latter shuddered silently through it with choked whimpers. Gasping each other’s heaved breaths, they remained still, save for the slow rock of their hips milking their orgasms, the push and pull of the wind on the tide that kept them in synch naturally. Small smiles were exchanged, blue eyes meeting violet and a breathless laugh fell between their lips before it was caught in a sweet and brief kiss.  
  
“You didn’t break the shackles in the end,” Matthew said softly, amused.  
  
“And you didn’t sound very much like royalty in the end,” Alfred retorted with a slowly spreading grin, “You sounded more like the royal courtesans.”  
  
“How dare you,” he laughed and nipped lightly at Alfred’s chin, working on catching his stolen breath again, “Just for that, I’m going to keep you chained to this bed.”  
  
Alfred blanched, knowing that he would get into plenty of trouble should he break the bed or damage it in an attempt to leave, squirming beneath the prince.  
  
“Come on; take these off already, please? You’re going to deny me cuddling?” Alfred whined, giving him the best puppy eyes that he could muster.  
  
“I never said I’d keep the shackles on,” Matthew pointed out, stretching his arm up to flick the lock, fiddling with it briefly before he grasped it, “I said you’re chained to this bed, but not physically though; unless you count me wrapping myself around you as physical chains?”  
  
The lock gave a little click with some fiddling, and Alfred’s arms came loose, immediately rolling his shoulders and then encircling Matthew in an embrace, rolling them over with a playful growl so that he was the one on top, still inside of Matthew.  
  
“Who says I’m the one chained to you, and not the other way around, Your Highness? I’m in  _your_  bed.”  
  
“Yes, but you’re here with  _my_  permission.”  
  
“You still called for  _me_  and no one else.”  
  
“And you have no choice but to obey.”  
  
“What if I don’t?”  
  
Again, Alfred grinned, showing off his rows of glistening white teeth, winking down at Matthew and leaned in to kiss him once more, the last of the hot flames and gushes of wind toning down as the passionate dwindled gradually to a playful, soothing and gentle atmosphere.  
  
“I’m sure I could work out a fitting punishment; one worthy of my most beautiful, favourite, and loyal knight.”  
  
“Anything for you, my prince.”


End file.
